What Doesn't Kill You
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Stubborn, and determined journalist, Harley Rodriguez goes on a missing persons report and finds a nice elderly couple, their good-looking son Jim, and Herself as the next target for the Harvest. OCxOC


"Harley, I thought we were going to see Abuelita!" my sister yelled into the receiver.

"I know. I'll only be here a few days. I'm workin' here." I defended.

"you call that work? Sticking your nose into everyone else's business just so you can have a good story?" she scoffed.

"hun, that's a reporter. I'm a journalist, and find people. There's a difference." I corrected.

"whatever, just be ready to leave on the plane in five days."

"ok, ok. I'll be there, I gotta go now."

"bye Bitch!" she sneered.

"bye Slut!" I called back before hanging up. I smiling and turned up the radio.

Marley and Harley, the Rodriguez sisters. Twins. We were quite a pair. Considering how much shit we say to each other, we're very close. More than most actually.

I felt the effects of my current lack of caffeine and food and thanked God for the little diner down the road and eagerly pulled in when I came up. I got out and walked with my arm bag and sat at the bar counter.

"coffee please, black." I said to the woman.

"your a new face." she smiled.

"yeah, um I here looking for a Mickal Widiker." he went missing about 23 years ago and was last seen in this area." I said pulling out a notepad. I was about to continue but stopped when I noticed the woman's switch in attitude.

"Are you a cop?" she asked.

"No, no in a journalist, I find people for my newspaper and sometimes for the police. But I have no law enforcement ties." I assured her.

She looked slightly relieved.

"Well I'll tell ya now, if he went missing 23 years ago around here, then he's gone. You won't find him. Not with him comin around any day now." she muttered the last part.

With me being a journalist, I never miss a thing. A whisper is not an exception.

"who's 'him'?" I asked.

She looked around and leaned forward.

"The Creeper."

"Like from Scooby-Doo?"

"no!" she hissed." the Creeper, he can smell you out. If he wants something in particular and smells it on you, he'll kill you and take it!"

My eyes widened." is he some kind of serial killer?" I asked being equally quiet

"drink your coffee, eat your meal, as be on your way." She insisted.

"wait, what?" I asked laughing a bit.

"you don't want to be here when he comes aro-"

"Beulah! What are you goin on about?" A man walked up behind her.

"Hi Walter Madison, I'm sorry my wife likes to tell stories." he said.

"Harley Rodriguez, and its fine, quite interesting actually. I'm staying here a few days so I got time. I'd love to hear more." I said hopefully.

"uh-d-well- ya stayin?

"Haven't figured that out yet." I said mentally kicking myself for forgetting to make a reservation.

" why don't you uh, stay at the bed and breakfast down the road. Our boy, Jim runs the place." he said.

I shrugged." sure."

"He'll be here in about 15 minutes you can follow him out there." the woman said hesitantly.

"Ok, great, I really appreciate that." I said smiling and pulling out my journal to start writing.

March 3, 2012-

Made it to town of location where missing person was last seen. A woman, a waitress, mentioned a man called "the Creeper." not real sure what she meant. Iv never heard of a killer going by that name or being categorized like that. Husband assures its just a story. On the bright side, I got invited to stay at B&B the waitress and her husband own. It's ran by their son, Jim.

I looked up to see the two huddled together whispering.

"No, I know-" she started.

"Well If she's gonna be here-" he interrupted.

"What If she doesn't like-" she said back.

"she seems like a nice girl." He answered back.

Over and over they interrupted each other. Until I heard the word 'date.' I was not pleased, not at all. I also had a fiancé, Frank. I wasn't about to let these people try to set me up with their son. I'm letting them let me pay to stay at their B&B. Not date their son.

"Excuse me Mrs. Madison, my fiancé told me the weather here can get pretty hot."

"Oh, yes. It can. Quite so." she paused and excused herself. I think I got my point across clearly. I went back to writing.

The people here are really nice. I have a few interviews scheduled tomorrow and I'm hoping to wrap this up soon. Such a small town. How hard could it be?

-HR

I pushed my glasses back up as they slowly started falling down my nose. I heard a ding alerted that someone had entered the building and I turned to see a tall man with denim jeans, a black shirt, working boots, and a brown jacket.

"Ah, Jim my boy." Walter said.

"Hey dad." The man replied briefly in a smooth, deep voice. The man, Jim, who I currently gawking at looked like a mixture of Hugh Jackman and Joe Mangagiello. He sat beside me a seat away and I averted my eyes like a shy middle schooler, while wiping the drool from my lower lip.

"This here is Harley." I looked up at the call of my name, like I just noticed I wasn't alone.

"Hi there." Jim said holding out his hand. " Jim."

"I know." I replied dumbly." I mean Harley- I mean. Hi."

I packed up my writing stuff while he ate a quick snack, and then I followed his car with mine to a beautiful two-story house that looked really tall. I sighed getting my rolling suitcase, my arm bag, and followed Jim up the steps trying to keep the obviousness of my impure thoughts frenzy at the moment. Scolding myself for thinking of even trying to undress the hard-work-built man with my eyes and reminded myself that I had a fiancé. I almost succeeded until he dropped his keys and bent over infRome of me. My jaw dropped.

Yes, yes, the people here are very nice. Especially Jim.

* * *

><p><strong>please review or alert if you liked it. It won't really have any ties to the riginal JC movies. Thanks. <strong>

TheSpazChik


End file.
